Broken Hearts
by SailorV009
Summary: Rated for laterchapters. Summaryinside! A MakotoMinako Fic. I hope you like! My 1st, so please be gentle!


This is my first, so please be nice! I am a Minako/Makoto freak! Those two are my favorite Sailor Moon characters. I hope I could write fics like that. I am going to write one that I hope isn't like anyone else's. It might be a bit similar, but I am hoping it isn't a lot. Okay how I go with it.  
  
Main Characters: Kino Makoto-18 (8 in the beginning) Aino Minako-17 (7 in the beginning) Miyake Shinozaki-19 Furuhata Motoki-21  
  
Summary: Kino Makoto's parents died when she was 8. She lived in Japan, when they were killed. She was then transferred to an orphanage in Kyruto, Japan. At the orphanage she meets a 7 year-old named Aino Minako. The two become friends immediately. They both turn in beautiful young ladies as they grow up. What will happen when one moves away, and comes back five years later with a fiancée'? What will happen to their relationship? Will they stay friends or will they have growing feelings for each other? Please read & review. I welcome helpful flames!  
  
The Broken Heart  
  
Part-1  
  
Kino Makoto stood in the apartment doorway begging her maman not to go on this plane trip, "Maman, please don't go. Who am I going to stay with?" Makoto's mother, Salinity replied, "Honey, you father, and I will be back in 5 days. You are going to stay with Grandmaman Kino." Makoto wrinkled her nose, "She smells like fish!" Makoto stuck her finger in her mouth, pretending to puke. Salinity laughed, "Hai, she does, but she also loves you." Makoto sighed, "Hai, I know. I guess she should watch over me. Until you return that is." Salinity gave her daughter a hug, "Now Makoto, that's a big and good girl. I'm sure you'll have a fabulous time." Makoto gave her mom an unsure look, "Hai, sure I will!" Salinity gave her a stern look, and Makoto smile. Salinity glanced at her watch and said, "I better go. They are going to start boarding the plane in 30 minutes. I'll see you in 5 days, Princess." Makoto gave a pout and in a sad voice she said, "Okay, bye Maman!" Salinity left the apartment, and Makoto stuck the door. Outside the door, Salinity whispered, "You'll never see me again, my future Sailor Jupiter!" Unknown to others, Salinity could see into the future. She knew she was going to die, and she could prevent it, but it was her fate, and destiny. She quickly caught a cab, and was on her way to the airport. She did all the essential things, and was on the plane in no time. She found her husband, Deyshino already seated. She gave him a small kiss, "Hello." He smiled, "Hi. Was Grandmaman Kino already at the house?" Salinity shook her head, "Iie, but she told me not to what for her." Salinity closed her eyes as the plane took off a minute later, wondering what Makoto was doing.  
  
Makoto went to her room after her Maman left, and grabbed some blank pieces of paper, and a pencil. She was quite skilled at drawing from life. She drew her Maman, and father anytime she could. She loved it. She was drawing for about 40 minutes when she started to feel uneasy. She glanced at the clock, and surprised to see it was already 12:30AM. She should have been in bed hours ago, and her Grandmaman has yet to arrive. Her tired little emerald eyes could no longer stay open. She started to have a remarkable dream, about five young ladies, seeming to be about 14 or so, in cute sailor outfits. She was surprised to see one of them resemble her. She dreamed until the phone jerked her from her sleep. She groaned, and got up tiredly. She yawned to get the sleep out of her voice. She put on the speaker, being to lazy to put up the receiver, "Moshi, Moshi?" The voice that replied was masculine, "Moshi, moshi, is there a Miss Kino Makoto at this phone number?" Makoto replied with a worried expression o her face, "Hai, I am Kino Makoto. Is there anything I can help you with?" The man said, "Actually, Makoto I need to tell you something which is very hard." Makoto gasped fearing the worst, "Nani? Tell me, please?" The man sighed and said, "Gomen Ne, but your parents where killed in a plane crash." At first Makoto didn't react. The words he spoke didn't make since, until it dawned on her. He asked,"Makoto are you there?" Makoto managed to find her voice, which came out rather sqeaky,"Hai, I'm here. Are you sure it was my parents?" The man said, "I am sure. Their names were Salinity, and Deyhino, right?' Makoto answered, "Correct." The man said, "Then it was them. I will be coming over to your apartment. Will you be up?' Makoto couldn't even think about sleeping, "Of course. I will be." He man said, "Alright, I will be there soon!" Makoto turned off the speaker, and groaned. She thought, "How did this happen? Maman, you said everything would be alright! Naze? Naze?" She cried, and didn't think she would stop. She kept crying until a strong knock came to the door. She opened it, and it revealed the man she talked to on the phone. He introduced himself as Captain Motkin of the Kyruto Police Department. He told her, "I must take you to the orphanage. Your Grandmaman died also. She died of a heart attack" Makoto broke down into tears once again. She thought, 'How many more deaths and heart breaks can I take?' The man comforted the little 8 year old girl, and she said, "I guess I'm ready to go." He said, 'Before we leave, is there anything special you would like to take? When you are 18, you may have this apartment back. No nothing is going to be taken, or moved." She said, "Maybe a couple of things." She grabbed a backpack, filled with her writing and drawing tools, and he take Makoto to the orphanage. The lady who ran it was nice. Her name was Takura, and Makoto liked her instantly. The police officer explained Makoto situation, and Takura placed an arm around Makoto's shoulders, "Don't worry. Makoto will be fine here. I'm surprised to see she is so tall. I thought she was 13 or so, not 8." The compliment made Makoto blush, and a faint smile appeared on her lips. Makoto thanked the police officer, and he left. Takura took hold of Makoto's hand and directed her into the playroom, where all the children were. She asked loudly, "May I have everyone's attention, please?' At the children grew quiet, and turned to Takura. Takura smiled and said, "We have a new addition to our family. Everyone this is Kino Makoto. She is 8 years old, and she is from Tokyo. She is going to be living with us, now." The children replied in a fake polite voice, "Welcome to our family, Makoto." A girl with honey blonde hair, walked over to Makoto as everyone else started playing, "Would you like to play dolls with me?' Makoto looked at Takura, who nodded. Makoto looked at the girl and replied, "Okay, why not." The girl and said, "My name is Aino Minako, but you can call me Mina-Chan. Everyone else does." Makoto smiled, "Well you know my name, but you may call me Mako-Chan, okay? Mina-Chan nodded, and this began a beautiful friendship!  
  
I wanted to make part 1 a cute little intro. I hope you like. My first, please remember to Read & Review! Bye, toddles, SailorV009! 


End file.
